Swarm
by KirbynoKitsune
Summary: Ray's life was shattered by one of the worst things that can happen to a trainer. From there, Ray must embrace a power found in bottom of Viridian Forest that almost none take seriously... and prove it's worth. M for violence.


Disclaimer: I don't own any mentioned copyrighted/registered franchises in this story.

**Swarm**

Chapter 1

Death

The Viridian Forest was actually quite large, despite the fact it took only a day to walk through on the main road. Many young trainers were unaware of the massive space the woods filled. This lead to a surge of new, inexperienced trainers who had no idea that only the main road was safe for trainers under 3 badges. They were brought up that way of course, by listening to tales of great trainers and their parents, and of course the media. "Crimson Charizard Clash" was the most popular show… and one boy was hooked.

* * *

><p>Leaves rustled in the wind. The air was thick with anticipation. A bead of sweat rolled down a bug catcher's face.<p>

"C'mon Anthony… you can do this…"

A single Paras was climbing up the tree in front of his hiding spot. It chittered happily as it chewed on a small fungus. _"No one in the forest's got a Paras! If I get one, I'll be the best!" _thought Anthony. He slowly raised his hands. Four Caterpies poked out from the bushes. "Okay guys… String Shot!"

Instantly the Paras was pinned to the wall by sticky threads. It screeched in fear, and began cutting the ropes. "No!" shouted Anthony. "All of you, tackle!" The Paras was stronger than the Caterpie species, but four together was enough the stop it's struggles. "Now, time for-" Anthony paused for effect. "A Pokeball!" He flipped one out of his satchel, and readied his arm. The Paras was beginning to move… He couldn't miss…

"Wow! A Paras! Chard, use Ember!"

"Char!"

A burst of flame roasted the Paras, and Anthony fell back in shock. His Caterpies quickly rushed over to him. _"All that planning… for nothing?" _Anthony's shock slowly became rage. Jumping out of the bushes, he pointed a finger at the accused. "You! You took down my target!"

Staring back at him was a grinning trainer with a Charmander. The little lizard was eating the remains of the Paras, and the trainer looked at him, still grinning.

"I don't know what you're talking about" replied the boy. "I saw that Paras as soon has I walked here. What were you doing in the bushes? You should have gone and attacked it. Stupid…"

Anthony gaped at this trainer's lack of common sense. "That's it! I challenge you… to a Pokemon Battle!"

* * *

><p>Ten minutes later, the young trainer walked away, leaving Anthony on the forest floor, stunned. <em>"He wiped out my whole team like it was nothing… who is he?" <em>

That boy was Ray Flores, a rookie trainer from the small Turquoise Town just of Route 1. Starting with a Charmander, he rushed through the roads until he made it to Viridian Forest. Little did he know, life isn't as easy as he thought it to be…

* * *

><p>"You're awesome Chard!"<p>

"Char char, manda Char!"

The two walked away from another successful battle. "You're gunna' be a giant Charizard, and I'm gunna' be a Pokemon Master! And we're goin' to beat ALL the gyms!" he shouted as the happy-go-lucky Charmander walked alongside him. "This is super easy! I bet all the gyms are gunna' be easy to, right Chard?"

"Hey!"

A voice rang out from behind him. Turning, Ray saw a Bug Catcher jump down from a tree. "The name's Sammy! You've been stirring up the bugs… and that pisses me off! Get ready to fight!" hollered the trainer. Sammy threw up a Pokeball, and in a flash of light a Weedle popped out. It made an angry, murmuring noise.

"Ha! I accept your challenge!" shouted Ray. "Okay Chard, roast that bug!" The Charmander ran up and faced the Weedle with unequal ire. Growling, he lunged at the foe.

The Weedle quickly launched a stream of string, wrapping Chard up. "No! Counter with an Ember attack!" Struggling, the Charmander spat out a shower of flame. But the Weedle easily dodged it, and jumped back. "Yes!" exclaimed Sammy. "Finish him with Poison Sting!" Ray started to think. _"What do I do… Yes! Episode 46!" _"Alright Chard, use Fire Blast! Like Crusher the Charizard!" The Charmander could only blink as the needles flew at it. In vain, it tried to do as commanded, but only smoke came out of his maw.

"Charmander!" Chard gasped as he was pierced by a needle. Finally, it slashed the string off. "Excellent job Chard!" cheered Ray, a little embarrassed that the move failed. "Use Ember!" That did the trick, and the Weedle screeched as it was roasted by fire.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe that didn't work! Don't you know Fire Blast? Crusher knows it!" Chard didn't respond, instead woozily staggered around. Turning to look at his Pokemon, Ray was shocked to see Chard nearly unconscious. "What's wrong Chard?" The lizard's skin was pallid, and just a little bit purple… "Maybe he's hungry?"<p>

Ray had only taken battling lessons at school, and had skipped those on maintaining health and status conditions. He picked up the tired Pokemon. Then, it started to rain…

A few minutes later, Ray stumbled through the brush, searching for the exit. Unbeknownst to him, he had come off the main road in his panic. _"I can't be lost… Master Trainer Crimson never got lost!" _The trainer slipped and fell down the hill, holding on to Chard the whole way.

When he opened his eyes, he was at the edge of a ravine. A single log crossed it, covered in moss and water. Across the ravine, Ray could see a cave. "Alright Chard, I'll get you in there, and we'll wait until the rain stops." The Charmander didn't respond, now unconscious. Ray himself was bushed, and tiredly walked across the log.

One step… two steps… Ray slowly moved through. Chard hung limply from his arm. The fire on it's tail was flickering in the rain. But Ray was not paying attention to him, instead was daydreaming of his nice warm bed, and a warm meal. Well, not daydreaming as dusk overtook the day.

Zubats fluttered about the trees, all eyeing the Charmander hungrily. Ray finally wiped some water of his brow, and ran the last bit of the crossing. _"Weird, my arm feels a lot lighter…" _He turned and saw, with horror, he had left Chard wrapped in his coat on the log. He walked back carefully, reaching for the bundle… and slipped. Catching himself on the way down, he pulled up back onto the log- and inadvertently knocked the bundle off.

Time seemed to slow as Ray saw Chard's small body hurtle down the ravine, and hit the dark bottom.

"What…"

In shock, Ray barely felt himself slip and fall onto a small path below, where he began to roll down as a thunderstorm began. At the bottom, Ray barely made out a dead Pokemon, covered in blood and being feasted on by Zubat. It's guts were all over the ground, but Ray could see a bit of fire going out and bright orange skin.

_"It kinda looks like Chard… but… he's… with… me…" _

Then Ray succumbed to unconsciousness.


End file.
